The Substitutes
by Gambit Gal
Summary: Who are the substute teachers for Gen X, when Sean and Emma are at the mansion. Rated G but there is a few swear words in it. *FINISHED*
1. Gym Class Disaster

The Substitutes  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gambit, Wolverine, and Generation X.  
**************************************************************************************  
"Hello, you probably already know me but for those who don't my name it is Logan, AKA Wolverine, and I am yer gym, Industrial arts, Survival, Math, and Social teacher and Gambit is gonna be yer LA, Home EC, French, Science, Art, and Drama teacher. Frost and Banshee are at the Mansion right now so Gambit and I are gonna be yer substitutes. Any questions?" Jono's hand raises.  
  
What are we doing today?  
  
"We are going to start off with stretching, now STRETCH!" All of Generation X stretches, but Angelo is having more trouble. Everyone is too busy stretching to notice that Angelo is stretching his skin and the grey skin is starting to cover everyone.  
  
SNIKT "Alright Bub, stop yer skin stretching and stretch yer muscles."  
  
"Oops... sorry bout that." Angelo takes his skin off of his class and starts stretching his muscles, ignoring the evil glares from his class.  
  
"Now lets do some long distance running! 3000 meters and no powers!"  
  
"Awwwww!"  
  
"Whoever is de first to finish gets to go to bed whenever dey want, while de others go to bed at curfew." Said Gambit stepping out the locker rooms and walking towards the group.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Now line up along de track."  
  
"I can handle this Cajun."  
  
"To bad. Dere be no way dat I am gonna teach LA while you teach gym." Generation X lines up and is ready to run.  
  
"On yer mark, get set, GO!" Generation X was already on the other side of the track going super fast in hopes that he/she will win. Skin stretches his skin and knocks the rest of Gen X on their feet, ignoring what Logan said about 'No Powers'. Angelo is in the lead but when Jono gets up off the ground, he blasts Angelo to the ground. Now Jono is in the lead followed by Angelo, Monet, Paige, and Jubilee. Jubilee, getting annoyed at being last, sends out paffs towards Paige, and knocked Paige down. They are half way through the race when Jono turns around and blast everyone to their feet, except for Monet because she flew up when he did that. Jono is still in lead, then Monet, Angelo, Jubilee, and Paige. Paige didn't do any thing because she wanted to win the race fair and square. The finish line is ahead of the group so they get really excited. Jono turns around to blast everyone again when Monet picked him up and threw him at the end of the group making Jono last And the winner is............... MONET! Gambit had his hands on his face and Logan was staring at the teenagers wondering what part of NO POWERS did they not understand?  
  
"Dis is gonna be a LONG day!"  
**************************************************************************************  
Review and tell me if I should continue on with Gambit and Wolverines torture?  



	2. LA Class

The Torture Of Gambit  
  
**************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or Generation X. Marvel does.  
**************************************************************************  
"Banshee left a note here saying dat your LA questions are due today, and since I have a hot date tonight, I really don't wanna be correcting all night, so lets just read de answers offa de paper, non? Question un, who wrote de Hobbit?" Moans could be heard in the class of teenagers. Some of them were pointing at other class mates to answer the question.  
  
"Lets see. How bout... Jubilee?"  
  
"How bout, not Gambit."  
  
"Fine den, but next question is yours. How bout... Angelo?"  
  
"DOH!"  
  
"Angelo, who wrote de Hobbit?"  
  
"I dunno, who wrote the Hobbit?"  
  
"You dunno?! ARGH!!! Does anyone here know de answer?"  
  
CRICKET CRICKET  
  
"Fine den, de answer be... um... it be...where's de answer sheet?"  
  
"Mistah Lebeau, Mr. Cassidy and Ms. Frost don't use answer sheets."  
  
"WHAT!!! How do dey expect Logan and Gambit to teach!" While Gambit was busy swearing under his breath in French, Pacing in front of the desk. The teens had been passing all sorts of notes around. Note #1 contained of Jubilee, Monet, and Paige writing about how cute Gambit's butt is (causing the girls to giggle when his back faced the class while he was pacing.) and Note #2 contained of Angelo and Jono writing about the many ways to torture Gambit.  
  
"Mr. Lebeau, we are supposed to be doing our Oral Presentation." Said Angelo while Jono was telling the rest of the class their plan to scare Gambit with the made up lessons.  
  
"Oral Presentation? What Oral Presentation?"  
  
"Oh and don't forget about our 1000 word reports that ya have ta grade for us by tomorrow, Mistah Lebeau!"   
  
"1000 word reports graded by tomorrow? I have a date tonight with dis chere an dere be no way I can break up de date! I be doomed!!!"  
  
"We also have to do a paper about the person who is considered a role model to us, but we can't do it until you give us an outline on it."  
  
"An outline! MERDE!" (Merde meaning shit in French)  
  
"I have to tell Sean and Emma dat dey shouldn't work you guys so hard and... and... Jubilee? What is it dat you have in your hand?"  
  
"Um... my homework!?" Saying Jubilee in a really cheesy smile.  
  
"You fold up your homework?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Jubilee, give me de note."  
  
"AW MAN!" Hands note to Gambit.  
  
"Now as a punishment, I am gonna read dis note to de whole class!"  
  
"ACK!!!"  
  
"ahem Hey Paige isn't it awesome that we got Gambit as a substitute teacher? OH YEAH JUBILEE! What do you think Monet? What do I think?! Just look at his butt and how cute it is I mean, I am so glad that we got Gambit as a substitute..." Gambit looks up from the note his face was white and then turned into a bright red that match Jubilee's, Paige's, and Monet's face. Gambit then ran out of the room. In the distance, you can here his motorcycle taking off from the school.  
  
"OW! STOP KICKING ME MONET AND PAIGE!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE LEFT BECAUSE OF THE NOTE!!!"  
  
"Ah really can't believe you Jubilee!!!"  
  
"You took away our view and pleasure! How dare you." Angelo can be heard laughing and Jono can be heard in their heads laughing.  
  
"SHUT-UP YOU TWO!!!" Jubilee, Monet, and Paige go out of the room to tell Wolverine that Gambit has left the building while the two boys start planning out how to get rid of Wolverine.  
**************************************************************************  
Meanwhile at the mansion...  
  
"Please Professor! I don't wanna teach dere ever, ever again. PLEASE!"   
  
"All right, All right Gambit. We will send Bobby to go to replace you because Bobby is being really annoying and he has to leave before one of the X-men kill him and for heavens sake Remy, GET OFF OF YOUR KNEES AND STOP BEGGING!"  
  
"Tank you, sob, TANK YOU!!!"  
  
"Sigh, I only hope that sending Bobby in is a good idea and stop crying and hugging me, you are wrecking my brand new designer suit!"  
**************************************************************************  
Review... Review...Review!!!  



	3. Alliances are Formed

Alliances are Formed  
  
**************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or Generation X. Marvel does.  
**************************************************************************  
"Emma, Did ye see the look on Gambit's face when he got back from the school?"  
  
"You bet I did!"  
  
"The why are ye smiling."  
  
"Sean, when Gambit came back he kept on saying we are too hard on the kids by giving them loads of homework!"  
  
"What? We only gave them a homework assignment in LA and thats it."  
  
"Well he embarrassed us by telling everyone in the mansion some make believe stories about the kids."  
  
"And yer point?"  
  
"My point is that if we send Gambit back to the school as substitute principal, we will rid ourselves of his rumors."  
  
"Well... OK only because he embarrassed us though, and there is no one here to help him by saying he can't go because the Professor, Cyclops, and Jean, are out on a mission."  
  
"OH GAMBIT!!!"  
**************************************************************************  
"Ya mark the piece of wood 6" long and SNIKT ya cut it."  
  
"Mistah Logan?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"We don't have any claws!"  
  
"Use a saw Paige, you use a saw."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Anyways............" the rest of Logan's lecture was cut off by a motorcycle and a rugged old car that had entered the school's gates. Logan poked his head out the window to see who it was when they got out of the vehicles.  
  
"CAJUN! YA LEFT ME HERE TO LOOK AFTER THESES BRATS...no offense...AND YA BROUGHT ANOTHER BRAT WITH YA! BOBBY WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING HERE? AND STOP YER SCOWLING CAJUN!" When Gambit and Bobby got in the school Logan had demanded to know why Bobby was here! After explaining from why Gambit left, to why Bobby came, and to Gambit's new position as principal the three took an oath.  
  
"Listen if what Cajun is saying is true then we gotta get meaner and send out... detentions. We also have ta help each other out or we'll never make it! Deal?"  
  
"DEAL!!!"  
**************************************************************************  
After IA it is Drama  
**************************************************************************  
"OK what are you guys doing in Drama?"  
  
"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"BLECH. Lets just do something else. How about we play whose line is it anyways?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Now I'll give points to whoever does the best imitation. Questions?"  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"What is it now Paige?"  
  
"Can I go first?"  
  
"OH MY... IT LOOKS LIK WE HAVE A TROUBLE MAKER HERE! PAIGE, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL GAMBIT'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"But ah..."  
  
"NOW!!!"  
**************************************************************************  
Over at Principal Gambit's office Paige is sitting in the hall while 'Secretary Logan' was writing up a paper that contained 'THE NEW RULES'.  
  
"Logan? Why are ya a secretary?"  
  
"Cause Bobby called Vice Principal before I could, so now I'm stuck as secretary. Ya gotta problem with that?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Good" Secretly Paige takes her secret camera out of her backpack and takes pictures of Logan being secretary.  
  
"Paige, come into my office."  
**************************************************************************  
"You guys, I wanna help you out by getting wolverine and Gambit, PLEASE!"  
  
"How do we now that you are on our side?"  
  
"Easy I'll tell a secret piece of information if I can join!"  
  
All right Bobby, your in!  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Now about that secret piece of information, Amigo?"  
  
"Gambit and Wolverine are coming onto your guys's plans to drive them away from the school."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Great, its ruined!  
  
"Not necessarily, you see if you girls...Blah...Blah...Blah."  
  
"Tee hee your evil Bobby."  
  
"I know"  
**************************************************************************  
"So what your saying, Paige, is dat Bobby sent you here because you asked dat if you could be de first to go?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"DETENTION!!!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because authority is supposed to pick who goes first."  
  
"And ya think that Bobby is authority?"  
  
"Non... den I guess you get non detention. You c'n go."  
**************************************************************************  
After Paige leaves the office...  
  
"Boy are de kids and Bobby in for a surprise!"  
  
"Why Gumbo?"  
  
"Bobby deliberately sent Paige in here to distract us so he could make peace wit dem and spy on us."  
  
"Bobby wouldn't."  
  
"He would after all his fellow pranksters are in their."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We...Blah...Blah...Blah."  
**************************************************************************  
Next chapter: The plans are put to action. Who will win? The teens or Gambit and Wolverine? Suggestions on who should win just review/ email them to me.  
**************************************************************************  



	4. The Showdown

The Showdown  
**************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or Generation X. Marvel does.  
**************************************************************************  
Home EC  
**************************************************************************  
"Then ya put flour in the bowl, with the rest of yer ingredients, and mix."  
  
"Mistah Logan, wasn't Gambit supposed t' be teaching this class?"  
  
"No cause he's Principal."  
  
"Mistah Logan?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"How you do'in?" WINK  
  
"Paige go to the Principal's office." Logan hated not disciplining the kids himself but he had to follow the plan and make Paige go to Gambit's office.  
  
"OK!" Paige ran out of the room leaving Logan sitting there wondering 'Why the flamin hell is she so excited fer?'  
  
"Jubilee, stop eatin yer sugar! Jubilee, stop, stop it, JUBILEE, That does it go to the principal's office."  
  
"Awesome!" Jubilee left the classroom leaving Logan puzzled about what was going on.  
  
"Now just pour the stuff into the pan and cook fer 10 minutes at 400 degrees."  
  
"Monet put Jubilee's and Paige's stuff into their pans and put it in the oven fer them."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to go to the Principal's office or are ya goin to do what I asked you to do?"  
  
"BITE ME!"  
  
"GO!" Monet leaves the classroom being very cheerful while Logan gets Angelo and Jono to do what he had just asked Monet to do.  
  
Meanwhile...  
**************************************************************************  
"Chere's listen, I am too old for you, and sorry but I am not interested in you chere's because Rougey and I are datin."  
  
"WAH he doesn't like us!!!" Cried Jubilee, Paige, and Monet in the three chairs in front of Gambit's office.  
  
"Non chere's don't take it dat way. I meant it as in..."  
  
"He thinks were're not pretty!"  
  
"Non chere's listen it's just dat.."  
  
"You hate us, WAH!" Gambit was getting so frustrated with these 3 teenagers. He could have sworn that his hair was starting to turn white.  
  
"Non chere's you be pretty it's just dat I tink of you t'ree as little sisters not girlfriends, also I already have a girlfriend, Rougey. Listen chere's you t'ree better get back to the home Ec room. Logan is gonna start teachin you how to make a rope while de cakes are cookin."  
**************************************************************************  
After Jubilee, Monet, Paige, Angelo, and Jono had made there ropes and waited for the cake to cool they were gonna move onto plan b. Food fight! Jubilee had picked up the flour and screamed "FOOD FIGHT!" Throwing the flour at the four teenagers and Logan. Paige picked up the sugar and tossed it at everyone, while Jono had picked up the eggs and tossed it at the group but he accidentally missed, and hit Logan. Angelo up the milk cartons and splashed Logan down while Monet flew over Logan with a pillow and glue, squirted glue on him, took the feathers out of the pillow and feathered Logan up. Logan was getting mad and decided to gut all of them when a BUZZ sound came from the other end of the kitchen indicating that there cake had finished cooling off. The teenager had ran towards the food except for Jono because he didn't have a mouth, he just walked slowly towards the group. Bobby and Remy had came in when they heard Jubilee scream 'Food fight' from the other end of the school. The teenagers offered the adults some cake but Gambit and Logan said no and Bobby said sure between laughs caused by looking at the white feathery Wolverine. While the teenagers and Bobby had sat down on chairs eating cake, Gambit and Wolverine put their plan to action. They grabbed the rope and tied Bobby's and each teenager's hands around their backs and then put a mutation preventing collar on Angelo (so he couldn't undo the knot) Jubilee (so she shouldn't blast it off) and Bobby so he couldn't ice it up and break it. Jubilee went to scream at Logan and Gambit when something weird was going on with her mouth. Then it hit her, Logan was making a recipe for glue not for cake and when they had put it the 'CAKE' in their mouths, their mouth's had gotten glued shut, no wonder why it tasted bad. Logan and Gambit had picked up a chair with a teenager on it, one at a time and put the chairs in the rec. room which had video's of teletubies playing on the T.V. and Beetles playing in the cassette players causing all the teenager to scream while they watched it. While gambit and Wolverine had taken Bobby into another room with a T.V that had a special video for him. It was a video of all his past girlfriends.  
**************************************************************************  
A Emma and Sean's vehicle pulled up the school's driveway. When the car was parked they went into the school to here Jono's screaming in their heads. Gambit and Wolverine were sitting in the living drinking a beer when they herd them come home and snuck out back and drove away on their bikes leaving Sean and Emma to discover what had happened from the teenagers.  
  
Emma and Sean walked into the rec. room to see all five teenagers shivering from fear.  
  
GAMBIT AND WOLVERINE GET YOUR F***ING @$$ES BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS AND APOLOGIZE TO THE CHILDREN. Gambit and Wolverine just ignored Emma's psychic scream and kept on driving to Mexico.  



End file.
